


The Himbo Diaries

by felixryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Posted Elsewhere, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixryder/pseuds/felixryder
Summary: A trans man makes a deal with a demon for the body he desires.
Relationships: Calix 1922/Jonah Freeman
Kudos: 6





	The Himbo Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> No matter the body type or where they are in their transition, or even if they don’t decide to medically transition at all, all trans men are valid.

The smell of smoke and metal is highly pungent in the depths of Hell- even in the Break Room.

“So, then I said, ‘You wanna take this outside?’ And she had the _audacity_ to say she doesn’t _partake_ in violence!”

“Yo, Calix; why ain’t you drinkin’, man?”

All eyes on me. “Some bitch found my book,” I said around a cigarette. “Gotta be ready at all times to head Up.”

“No shit!” spat Grimshaw. He slammed his cards down on the table, upside down of course so I couldn’t see his hand. “Some lady wants to get her pussy wet, eh?”

“I actually can’t tell if it’s a dame or not,” I shrugged. 

“Can I finish my fucking story?” cried Nox, rivulets of hair twisting in agitation. She was a living, breathing tempest with eyes the color of an angry storm.

“No way! We all know you have the hots for this winged babe- you been talkin’ ‘bout her for weeks. Let’s give the quiet one the floor.” 

Nox made a “hmph!” sound and crossed her arms. He was right- she couldn’t keep her trap shut if her new life depended on it.

“Didn’t you get a name?” asked Grimshaw, scratching his scales with a yellow claw.

I puffed out a plume of smoke. “Brittany Ruth Freeman, but Mudry has no intel so I’m thinking they changed it.”

The tiny speaker in the corner of the room came to life as someone turned on the intercom. “Calix 1922, please head to Entryway 62C. Again, Calix 1922, please head to the Entryway- thank you!” 

“That’s your cue!” roared Grimshaw. “You wanna bit o’ beer before heading off?”

I snagged my coat and hat off the hook by the door, opening its custom-made sides so it could fit on top of my horns. “Nah- I do all my jobs sober, remember?” 

“Good luck to ya!” said Nox. “Can I get back to my story, now?”

~~~ 

The cries of the Damned moaned below me, which was a real mood-killer. If I flew too low, stray red sparks threatened to scorch my new clothes, so I kept my distance.

It was only a few minutes until I landed with a skid in front of the portal. There wasn’t a line, which I was mighty grateful for. In front of the velvet rope was an obese looking insect-type with a nasty scar on his face. 

“Name,” he belched.

“Calix 1922, deer-type.”

He checked his clipboard, then slowly typed my info into the computer. When I looked at him, I couldn’t help but see my reflection stare back at me in those big glassy eyes. The computer whirred and a newly-printed ticket shot out from its slot. “Right this way,” he grunted, unclipping the rope. 

I pulled the ticket from the machine’s slit. “Thank ya, kindly.”

He burped in response.

I braced myself as I walked towards the portal, the humming gradually increasing the closer I got to its purple-blue swirls. A sound similar to a drop from a faucet rang in my ears as a sea of colors enveloped me. I followed the ticket’s magic arrow for quite some time until I came to a wooden door. As though it wasn’t obvious, the ticket vibrated between my fingers. I slid it into my coat pocket and with a touch of my hand, the door swung open revealing a dimly lit bedroom. As soon as I was inside, it swung shut behind me, vanishing without a trace. I turned around to see a teenager gawking at me, looking like they might soil themself. It was a great relief, considering my kind was sometimes summoned by exorcists just for the Hell of it.

“Salutations!” I said. “I’m Calix, a Succubus. And you are…?”

“Jonah,” he squeaked.

“Not Brittany?”

The boy(?)’s face went pink. “Um, technically- but I go by Jonah. That’s why I called you here, actually…. Um, I want- I, I’m a trans man and I want a male body.”

I cocked my head. “Trans…?”

“Transgender, yeah. It means I don’t- I don’t identify with the gender I was assigned at, um, my birth.” He picked up the worn-out tome. “It says here you’re a demon of sex, and because that’s what I wanna change I figure you were the one to call, haha.”

“You’re right- I am.” I looked down at the circle in distaste. “Do you mind opening this for me? I can give you my word I won’t kill you.”

“The forum I went on said not to do that until a solid deal has been made,” he said.

I smirked. “Clever, clever~”

The boy picked up the notebook by his side and read, “I, Jonah Peter Freeman, agree to grant my body to Calix the Debaucherer for one night-

“I’ll need more than one night.”

“How many?”

“Four, at the very least.”

He sighed. “I, Jonah Peter Freeman,” he repeated, “agree to grant my body to Calix the Debaucherer for four nights in exchange for a permanent, healthy and attractive human body of the opposite sex.”

He stretched out his hand into the circle which I clasped with my own. “And I, Calix the Debaucherer, also known as Calix 1922, agree to grant my powers to Jonah Peter Freeman in exchange for the ability to have my way with him for four nights.” 

_”Deal.”_

I yanked the boy in for a kiss- my forked tongue mingling with his own as I claimed him with my mouth’s venom. Startled, he tried to pull away in vain, but I had him now.

“Get on the bed,” I hissed.

He did as he was told. I took in his homely appearance- he was a chubby little thing with acne in a hoodie, ripped jeans and a pair of mismatched socks. 

“Strip for me,” I ordered. 

Jonah removed his hoodie, revealing a plain black t-shirt underneath.

“All of it.”

He gulped, pulling off his top to reveal an uncomfortable-looking piece of tight, skin-colored fabric wrapped around his torso. He undid his jeans next, tossing them to the floor. I eyed a bandage around his left thigh and a lump in his boxers which was apparently a pair of socks. He removed both articles of clothing before focusing on what I would later learn was called a “binder”. He struggled to pull it off, and I winced at the sight. When it was off and dropped to the floor, he wrapped his arms around himself in a clearly self-conscious manner. I hadn’t encountered such a shy virgin in many years…. It was a delicious sight that made my cock throb.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes were beside his, perfectly folded. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Y-yes. This is my first time, though, so please…. Be gentle if you can.”

A hunger deep inside of me rumbled. “Of course,” I crooned. I shrank my claws just for him, but left them pointed. I climbed on top of him, eyeing his thick body. His legs and armpits were the only thing that stuck out from an ordinary female, as they were unshaved. So was his cunt, which I was eager to stuff.

I went down, down, down in-between his pale thighs and gave him a long lick, my venom seeping into his skin.

“It’s cold,” he whined.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He gasped as I pushed my face in, and moaned when I wrenched his legs apart. I grinned internally as they trembled under my palms, and laughed when I pulled away and he thrusted upwards. “Patience,” I laughed.

I descended again, and ate him out until he was whimpering and sopping. “So wet for me,” I mumbled. “Next time we do this, you need to shave. I don’t like getting hair in my mouth.”

“Sure, yeah, of course,” answered Jonah, obviously recovering from a jumbled brain. I nearly drooled at the sight- his orgasm would be absolutely sinful. 

“Have you cum before?” I inquired.

A sheepish nod. “A few times a week.”

“That’s too bad. Well, at least I’m your first fuck.”

And with that, I rubbed his clit with my cock. 

“Will it hurt?” he whispered.

“Yes,” I said, “But it’ll feel good, trust me.”

Jonah gave a nervous laugh, clearly reluctant to trust the man he just summoned from the pits of Hell.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

I sunk the first inch in, and he made the sound of someone being choked. The deeper I went, the redder his face became. Without thinking, I removed his glasses so I could see into his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul for a reason, and as I fucked him into the sheets, I could feel my monstrous soul graze up against his - and for several minutes, his pain was my pain, his pleasure my pleasure. The sound of my hips slapping into his filled the room as he moaned whorishly. I reached down to touch his nipples but he smacked my hand away, a frightened look on his face. 

“My apologies,” I breathed, and kept fucking him. I decided to fix his eyesight while I was at it, bent down, and covered his face with my hands. He yelped, and when I moved my hands, his blue eyes were full of tears. “That hurt- what did you do?” I went deeper than I had before and his thighs shook as he tried to lock his knees. 

“I’m fixing you- so, don’t complain.”

I picked up the pace, fucking him harder and rougher than before. 

“I- I can’t cum with my legs like this!”

“You can, and you will.” I reached down and rubbed at his clit, drinking in his incoming orgasm. I could already tell it was going to be long and sweet. 

Without warning, I came inside him and he shrieked, no doubt feeling my ice-cold cum pooling deep inside his womb. Succubi’ cum functioned as a powerful aphrodisiac that worked instantaneously, and as I continued to fuck him, I carefully watched his face to see the effects. His eyes developed a hazy look, like he was faraway somewhere, and his tongue slowly fell out of his mouth. It was a delicious sight, the look of a fool. Despite my fatigue, I kept at it until he was drooling down his chin and shaking like a leaf. 

“That’s it,” I said, the light of my eyes brightening the room. “Cum for me.” I pressed a hand against where I assumed his womb was, and as I disintegrated all his eggs, he squirted all over me with a shriek.

 _Knock knock knock._ “Jonah?”

“That’s my cue,” I said. “Want me to take care of her?”

He was fading out of consciousness, but managed to give me a nod.

I threw a sheet over his naked body and unlocked his door.

“What the-”

I waved a hand and her eyes went white. “You didn’t hear Jonah scream- you heard him masturbating and left to give him privacy. Repeat and end command.”

“I didn’t hear Jonah scream- I heard him masturbating and left to give him privacy.” The tall woman blinked a few times, then her eyes turned back to their original green and she walked away.

I closed the door, then took a look around his room. It was clean except for the bloody circle, which I figured was why he was wearing gauze on his left leg. All demons required blood for a Summoning; it was the liquid of life, after all.

I found a box of something called “Cheezits” from his desk; I almost took his notebook, too, but it was full of algebra notes, so I left it. Wrist-deep in the box, I snapped my fingers once to re-dress myself, and once more for the door. And with that, I departed from that realm to return to my own.


End file.
